dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Iron Fortress (3.5e Power)
From the surrounding metal and earth you draw up all your magnekinetic powers and bring them to bear. From useless debris, you craft yourself a mighty fortress which drifts at your command, levitating by magnetic force. As long as you have at least 10 cubic feet of unattended metal anywhere within range (even scattered across it), you can draw it together just above you, tearing it apart and creating a swirling storm of shrapnel. Over the course of 24 hours of meditation, the shrapnel is surrounded in psionic energy and magnetic fields, allowing you to shape it into any form with approximately 10 ft. of cubic space inside, enough for a small room. Through any entrance you wish to create, creatures may safely traverse inside the flying construct. Though it is made of bits and pieces of everything, the walls and floor are solid, composed of solidified magnetized air. Fine detail can be added with an appropriate Craft:Metalworking or Knowledge:Architecture and Engineering check. You may make the sky iron fortress larger than 10 cu. ft. if you wish, metal providing, up to 90 cu. ft. For every additional 10 cu. ft. in size, the manifesting time increases by another 24 hours. So long as your sky iron fortress is within long range, you may mentally direct the motion of the castle as a swift action; otherwise, it remains motionless and at rest in the air. You may assign control to other creatures if you with as a swift action, up to 1 creature per manifester level. Any conflicts in direction are handled with opposed charisma checks, and you as the original manifester can always assert control with no check. You may alter small details such as changing a door to a wall and vice versa or adjusting base appearance as a standard action, but more serious changes such as adding additional rooms require a second manifestation. The castle has a fly speed of 60 ft. (perfect), and regardless of its actual size, has an AC equal to your manifesting ability score thanks to a large deflection modifier. Unless specifically made out of a majority of unusual materials, the castle has the hardness of steel (hardness 10) and 50 hp for every 10 cu. feet it possesses. For the purpose of attacks against it, the castle is a building, not a creature, so siege weapons are the most effective against it. Psions use the sky iron fortress as a stronghold for themselves, and such castles are often accompanied by a small army of loyal workers and allies. In the rare case of an anti-psionics field large enough to encompass the entire castle, the castle does not fall apart but if it was flying it descends at a rate of 60 ft. a round until it lands on the ground. You may manifest this power a second time on the same fortress. Doing so allows you to add additional rooms or modify its base traits. For example, if you created a 40 cu. ft. fortress (2000xp), and later you wished to add another 10 cu. ft. and improve the castle's speed, figure out the xp cost for an 80 cu. ft., +20 speed fortress (4500xp) and subtract the current value of your fortress (4500-2000=2500xp). That is how much additional cost you must pay, since you have already paid for the initial construction. You do not need to pay for the material component a second time. XP Cost: 500 xp for every 10 cubic feet, bonus to speed, or special property. Material Component: Unlike most psionic powers, the sky iron fortress has a material component in the form of a crystallized and highly magnetic lodestone with at least 50,000g. The lodestone becomes a central keystone within the castle, often hidden, where it maintains the form and shape of the fortress. Augment: You may spend 2 PP to add an additional 10 cu. ft. to the maximum size of the castle. You may increase the speed of the fortress by an additional +20 ft for every 4 PP you spend. By spending 2 PP, you may give your castle a swim speed equal to its fly speed. You may make your castle airtight when all doors are closed, allowing it to travel underwater or in space if needed for an additional 6 PP. An airtight castle's oxygen supply automatically refreshes itself. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Power Category:Metacreativity Discipline Category:Psion/Wilder Category:Creation Subdiscipline